


Why are we doing this?

by Pinkiiie, Toyroys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After Ultron, Canon Divergence, M/M, PWP, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, at least a blowjob, porn with (some) plot, some frostiron, this is what happens when me and a friend talks about stucky and frostiron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiiie/pseuds/Pinkiiie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyroys/pseuds/Toyroys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started with Tony declining a karaoke night, saying he was going out. He had claimed a business meeting and Wanda had perked up at that. Steve remembered her knitted eyebrows as they all watched Tony go. She said he had lied, explained how she had seen this address. They had all brushed it off. But then he kept going out each night and every time they asked where he kept coming up with excuses when all Wanda saw was the same address. After a week they decided to keep tabs on him. Tony was Tony after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sinnamonroll.  
> Dedicated to Therese - Stucky is way better than frostiron, honey.
> 
> Addition: Some chapters will we co-written with Toyroys!

 

”Tell me again, why are we doing this?”

  
Natasha’s drawled voice broke the silence the team had acquired up on the small roof. Not even the knife she kept throwing in the air, only to carefully catch it two spins down later, made any sound. Steve sighed and turned to her.

“We’re just making sure that Stark-“

“I know.” She interrupted him along with a dazzling seductive, and somewhat amused, smile. “What I’m wondering is why you didn’t divide us up into pairs.”

Steve froze, studying her attentively. In the corner of his eye he could see Bucky tilting his head – only slightly. A benevolent moment, meant to be seen because Bucky wanted him to see it. He had done those more frequently, after their talk. Said talk was actually the reason for not dividing into pairs. Not that he would air those reasons though.

“If he’s up to something then we will need the whole-“

“Yeah, if he’s up to something cap. We don’t need to be split into two groups of four.” Natasha still had that smile one her lips. It was unnerving. “Sam agrees with me.”

“Woah! No, don’t drag me into this.” The third man on the roof raised his hands and took a step back, turning his gaze to Steve while adapting a shamefully apologetic smile. “But she’s not wrong Steve, we don’t need to be four here and four away looking for–“

“I get it.” Steve held up a hand to stop him and a sigh escaped his lips. He wanted pairs. He knew it was a better alternative. Because it was.

“Steve just thought that one of the conditions for you to go along with this mission would be to keep an eye on me at the same time. He believes that you do not feel comfortable around me yet” Bucky’s hoarse voice rang around them, toneless without inflection. They were still working on making him sound like a human again. Sometimes he did and other times he sounded like the assassination robot he had been manipulated to be for years. It was a work in progress really. But it made Steve wince every time he heard it.

Natasha and Sam shared a look between them, Natasha looking far more sinister than usual and Sam just looking uncomfortable. Before Steve got time to grip the situation, Natasha had collected her bag from the ground and grabbed Sam’s hand. She led him towards the roof door while smirking at Steve over her shoulder, her red hair dancing in the wind.

“I’m dividing us up in pairs, have fun boys. We’ll be on the comm.” And with that they were gone – leaving Steve alone together with Bucky, whose eyes he could feel on his neck. The silence commenced once more, enveloping them in its cold blanket.

At least until Bucky broke it.

Much like Natasha’s interruption had been, so was this a drawl.

“You’re uncomfortable.”

Steve winced again and, with a deep breath, he turned to his friend. He nodded slightly. He didn’t want to lie to Bucky, refused to actually.

“A little bit.”

“Because our talk?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, turning his eyes back toward the street they were keeping tabs on.

“Don’t be. It was a good talk. Communication between two individuals working as closely together as we do is important.”

Steve gave a small nod.

“You didn’t have to lie though. About- about the reason for not doing pairs.”

Bucky turned to him and a smirk adorned his features, so much like the old Bucky that Steve felt almost breathless.

“I know, but I figured I’d save your dignity for once.”

Steve’s smile blossomed forth at the comment and once more he nodded while gingerly stepping up to the ledge to stand beside Bucky.

“Any sign of him?” he wondered, checking is watch. Eight-thirty. It was usually at this time when Stark would appear on this street. He had done so each night for about two months now. 

It had started with Tony declining a karaoke night, saying he was going out. He had claimed a business meeting and Wanda had perked up at that. Steve remembered her knitted eyebrows as they all watched Tony go. She said he had lied, explained how she had seen this address. They had all brushed it off. But then he kept going out each night and every time they asked where he kept coming up with excuses when all Wanda saw was the same address. After a week they decided to keep tabs on him. Tony was Tony after all.

For these two months, the team had recorded his evenings. He would show up at exactly eight-thirty each evening and he would go into the brick building, marked with the number ten, and stay there till at least ten-thirty and then he would leave. The building itself, Natasha had done some digging, was about fifty years old and was a normal tenant building with five stories and three apartments on each floor. No lab, no warehouse, not even a meth lab –at least to their knowledge, just a normal apartment building.

It was odd. Even for Tony. Especially since these occurrences weren’t even in the schedule, as Friday had so helpfully informed them. There was nothing in his schedule after eight.

“Nope. Wait. Yeah, there he is.” Bucky handed the binoculars to Steve, staring intently at the man down below.

Steve took them and watched Stark as he pushed the code on the doors lock and then went inside.

“3-5-8-6-2-4-7” Bucky nodded. Neither of them had to write it down.

The code had changed for each week. Highly suspicious. Steve was rooting for a meth lab and not another Ultron.

“Did we bring the thermographic camera?”

Bucky nodded and reached inside the bag by their feet, brought the camera up and handed it to Steve with a small little smile. Steve took it with furrowed brows.

“What?” he asked and Bucky shrugged next to him.

“Captain freedom, willing to spy on people.”

He ignored the little ember of guilt flashing in his stomach as he raised the camera, watching the screen to distract himself.

“Stark nearly destroyed the world, even if it was an accident. We have every right to keep an eye on him.” at least, that was what Steve told himself. This didn’t sit entirely right with him. But not even Pepper knew where Tony went.

The camera registered only two people. In the whole building. Two people in a building with fifteen apartments. This definitely didn’t add up. He showed the screen to Bucky, who also furrowed his brows. Steve could swear he saw a hand flicker down to the knife in Bucky’s boot. His safety. Another pang of guilt hit Steve right in the gut. This time a different sort of guilt.

“Should we move forward?” Bucky’s were on the railing again, his eyes focused on the building. Steve nodded, grabbing his shield and placing it on his back.

“We should, it seems to be apartment two on the fifth floor.”

“Should we call the others?”

“No, we’ll send them a confirmation that we’re entering and ask them to stand by.”

Bucky nodded, dragging all his hair back from his face and tied it into a sloppy but secure bun.

“Roof entry or front door?”

Steve mused it over for a while, glancing over at the building’s roof. He spotted the door easily and tried to weigh the options in his head. He turned to Bucky after a few seconds.

“Your opinion?” he wondered, head tilted as he pulled on his gloves. Bucky gave the roof a similar once over as Steve had given it before turning to him.

“I’d say roof. Less chance of being seen, less chance of being detected and it’s a good idea to get that door open from the start to use it as an escape route.”

Steve nodded in affirmation as he started backing up.

“How far to the next building?” he winced out and was rewarded by a smirk playing on Bucky’s lips.

“Relax, it’s just about three-and-a-half feet.”

“Liar.” Steve returned his smirk before he started running, using the ledge as a stepping-stone and then leapt through the air. He felt it whiz past his ears as he crouched, landing steadily on his feet. A faint noise next to him, a small thud, told him that Bucky had done the same.

As Bucky went to check on the door, Steve contacted Natasha – telling her of the situation.

“Copy that.” Her voice sounded through the comm before Steve turned it off and went over to Bucky.

The man was just putting away the lock picking kit, trading it for a knife, and held the door open for Steve to enter first.

They went inside during silence, not making a single sounds as they made their way down the stairs and onto the fifth floor. Not a single light was one. The only thing lighting up their path was the emergency exit signs, flooding the hallway in a greenish light.

They checked the first apartment, checking every dark and empty room. No sign of people. Odd.

They went through the second one in a matter of minutes, finding it empty as well. So odd.

They stopped outside the door to the third one, Steve signing to Bucky to be careful. Bucky rolled his eyes, gave him a grin and opened the door just a fraction.

Something was wrong.

Dim lights shone out into the hallway, spilling golden bar over Bucky’s face. That wasn’t what was wrong though.

What was wrong was the sounds. Muffled sounds of pain reached their ears, along with a low murmuring. Steve couldn’t decipher what was being said.

Bucky gave a questioning gesture towards the door and Steve nodded. The slipped the door open enough for them both to get through it. Steve could see Bucky’s metal hand clutching the knife and his own hand gripped the gun at his hip-holster.

The first room was a hallway spreading into a living room. It was empty. To their right was a bedroom and a quick look in their proved it empty as well.

Steve tapped Bucky on the shoulder, signing for him to follow as Steve made his way toward the source of the sound.

He still couldn’t make out the words of the murmuring but the voice was sort of familiar. He couldn’t place it. The moans of pain were less muffled and varied in volume. Steve pulled his gun. What kind of mess had Tony put himself into this time?

Steve held up three fingers, counting down. On the third finger he entered, Bucky close behind.

He took one step over the threshold before he froze on the spot. He could do nothing but stare.

On the kitchen table further inside the room, bent over it on his stomach and facing them, was Tony. Naked Tony. Naked, bound and blindfolded Tony. His hands had been carefully bound in front of him, the rope secured at feet of the table and a quick glance at the feet furthest away confirmed that Tony’s legs had been spread and bound as well.

Behind him, also naked, stood Loki. One of his hands was clutching at Tony’s dark mop of hair, pulling his head back so he could more easily whisper in his ear, and the other hand gripped at Tony’s hip – nails digging into flesh and helping him drag himself in and out of the ass underneath him. Steve registered a wet slapping noise he had blatantly missed before.

Loki’s gaze had whipped from Tony’s face as soon as Steve had set foot in the kitchen. Any normal person would have stopped. Loki was, however, far from normal.  
Instead a baleful smirk grew on his lips and he pressed his mouth towards Tony’s ears, staring straight into Steve’s eyes.

“Are you my little whore, Tony?” his voice was sickly sweet, yet forceful and demanding. Steve swallowed, it had almost made him shiver.

“Oh god, yes! Yes, yes I’m your whore. Please, please just- fuck! Loki- harder, please!”

Loki’s chuckle filled the room as Steve turned on his heels, grabbed Bucky’s flesh arm and dragged him out of the apartment in a hurry.

He closed the door, cheeks blossoming with red and eyes wide open. His heart was beating harshly against his ribcage and his palms were sweaty. He was much aware of Bucky’s gaze on him and he desperately begged inside for the man not to say anything.

“You’re aroused.” Oh. God. Of course not.

“Yeah, uhm… could we- could we not mention that? To like anyone? Especially Tasha?” he begged, eyes falling on Bucky. He looked completely unruffled by what he had seen. Not fair. He also noticed that he was still holding onto the other man’s arm. He dropped it and dragged a hand through his hair as he tried to force his raging boner to calm down. His pants weren’t made for this.

“We don’t have to tell them anything.” Bucky was still watching him intently, expression unreadable. “Stark’s evening activities might have to be discussed though, as he was sleeping with the notorious Loki. Or have I mistaken the identity of the sexual partner?”

Steve clamped a hand over his mouth not to moan out loud and dragged a deep and ragged breath through his nose before he shook his head.

“The identity is correct.”

Bucky nodded and stared as Steve tried to breathe properly and get his arousal to abate. It was harder than it should be. He was just about to suggest that they leave the premises nonetheless when he felt a hand clasp around his wrist. Bucky’s hand. Before he could protest, he was being dragged inside the closest uninhabited apartment.

The door was closed shot by a kick from Bucky and a few strides later he was shoved down onto the couch, splayed on it with eyes wide in surprise.  
“Buck what are you-“ and then he felt hands on his belt, working it quickly before moving nimbly to get them open and off. Steve fought the shocked panic and grabbed a hold of Bucky’s wrists – stopping them as his pants were halfway down his legs.

“Buck!” In the darkness, he could see the outline of Bucky on his knees in front of him on the floor.

“I’m just gonna help you out Steve.” He said as the metal hand wringed itself loose and plunged inside Steve’s underwear, taking a rigid grip of his swollen cock. Steve moaned when the chilly metal started to glide over his heated skin, creating marvelous friction.

He closed his eyes, clasping a hand over his mouth to stifle the rumbling sounds of passion that escaped his lips. His traitorous head played out the scene he had seen of Tony and Loki, both instead of the aforementioned two it was himself bound on that table with Bucky behind him. His other hand left Bucky’s wrist, travelling up to his hair. He freed it from the elastic, gripping it mildly between his fingers. He imagined Bucky’s lips against his ear, whispering filth as he fucked him hard – slapped and used him.

A deep groan fled from between his fingers when the fabric of his underwear was slipped, unnervingly easy, over his erection and the chilly air attacked him. He was going to go crazy. He couldn’t take much more. He was going to explode.

Which he did, the same moment he felt wet lips glide over the head of his cock and a tongue gliding across the slit. Without warning he came, moaning loudly and gripping the headrest so hard it creaked with one hand while the other tugged at the dark strands in his grasp.

His head floated and his heart hammered and the high felt like it would never end. But it did. As soon as Bucky let go of him did his senses return to him and his blood, who had just left his lower region, rushed to his cheeks while he stared down at his friend. Bucky’s cheeks were slightly darker than the rest of his face. Steve could see how his lips glistened, even in the darkness.

“B-buck… Buck I’m so-“ he was interrupted, by a pair of lips pressing against his own. Bucky had move quick as lightening to settle in his laps with his arms around his neck. His tongue invaded Steve’s mouth forcefully, sharing in the process the taste of himself to Steve. It was not as bad a taste as he would have thought. Especially when mingled with Bucky’s own taste.

They kissed, sloppily and passionately, until they couldn’t breathe and both had to break for air. Bucky rested his forehead to Steve’s, their ragged breaths mingling together. The only sound in the once more quiet apartment.

“Now me.” Bucky’s husky voice was no more than a whisper, yet to Steve’s ears it was a roar. A command shouted. And Steve was good with taking orders. He nodded and his hands quickly went to on Bucky’s pants, ripping to get the fabric away.

They were stilled by Bucky’s hands around the wrists. One flesh, one metal.

“No, wait. Not here. Bedroom.” Bucky whispered, nipping at Steve’s bottom lip. “I want you on a bed.”

Steve swallowed, staring into his friend’s eyes. Once more he nodded. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and as he rose, Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve and locked them together. Steve moved to the bedroom, kissing Bucky over and over as he walked – whispering against hot lips what exactly what he wanted Bucky to do to him. Once inside he kicked the door shut, leaving the rest of the apartment in its emptiness

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sex, Loki wants a word with the peeping toms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Toyroys, me as Steve and Bucky and her as Loki. A nice project which we will do again soon.

“Stop staring at me.” Bucky’s rough voice cut through the room, slicing the silence and the after-glow of their coupling. He had his eyes closed but even if you disregarded that his senses had all been heightened he could feel the other man's eyes on him. They had a psyhical weight to them and Bucky did not like the attentation. Steve averted his gaze from Bucky’s relaxed face, letting the hand circling lazily across his chest come to a standstill. He felt the other man’s heartbeats against it and swallowed thickly.

“I’m sorry.” he offered quietly and got an unamused snort in return.

“If you’re really sorry I’ll beat your ass into next week, Steve.” Bucky opened his eyes and turned them towards his friend. “I’m not sorry. I’d actually want to do it again. Sometime. When we have time.” He flashed a smile, a smile like the ones he used to give. It warmed Steve’s heart, melted it too. He nodded and leaned over, giving Bucky a small peck on the lips. Worry left him and in its wake were instead the images from before their own intimacy.

Tony and Loki.

Bucky seemed to read him because he sat up, reached for his clothes on the floor with haste and efficiency. Cuddling was definitely over.

“We need to get back to the tower, the rest should know. But not through a comm. If the god has put some sort of mind control on Stark then we’re all in danger.” Bucky pulled his shirt on, standing up to slip into his underwear. Maybe Steve took a small peek at his ass, maybe he didn’t. But he did nod in agreement, reaching for his own clothes.

“You’re right, let’s get moving.”

Suddenly the pair felt a shift in the air. The hair in the back of both their necks rose as a low - and all too familiar - voice spoke.

“Captain.” Loki said with a smirk as he took in the scene before him. “It would appear that my earlier display had an unexpected effect.” Malice shined through his eyes as he imagined everything he now could do with this information. Too bad this opportunity had to be wasted, the supersoldier and his assassin already had leverage on him.

Bucky had grabbed a knife as soon as Loki had spoken and now he held it tight while he warily eyed the god before them. He was ready to attack, ready to kill. Steve had merely stiffened. He kept his composure and instead of giving the god too much attention he continued  to dress himself.

“Loki, what a _pleasant_ surprise. What can I do for you?” he answered, shooting him a friendly smile. Loki returned the smile and put his hands up in a show of peace before answering.

“I come with no ill intentions, I assure you.” Loki glanced towards Bucky. “And there is no need for any violence.”

He took a small breath, seemingly to collect his thought before continuing.  

“I am here to discuss the events that transpired today, or as you mortals like to say - we need to talk.” Loki’s smirk had disappeared, his voice betraying no emotions. Though the god’s regal posture showed his position in the matter, Loki was dead serious.

Steve rose, stretching a bit as he did - his joints popping at the action. His eyes never left Loki though. Bucky kept his stance on the other side of the bed, waiting for any sign from Steve to move. Steve was ready to give it any minute. Loki was, after all, highly unreliable.

“You mean we need to talk about you fornicating with Tony Stark?” his voice was casual even if his thoughts weren’t. “So what's the deal? You’re controlling him? Like you did Clint?” he asked, crossing his arms across his chest. He might have flexed his muscles just a little. Might.

Loki felt his anger flare, squinting his eyes as he growled quietly.

“You think of me as a rapist, mortal?” The trickster snarled, the facade of calm disappearing in an instant.

“I would never force myself on anyone in that matter!” He took a step towards Steve, anger burning through him as he shouted. “Neither do I have the mind stone no longer, the ability to mind control is beyond me!”

Loki suddenly stepped back, this was not how he had planned this. He could not lose his posture if he wished to keep Anthony by his side. The thought of losing the inventor displeased him greatly, maybe even more than it should.   

It was a good thing that the god had stepped back - Bucky had moved forward swiftly, crossed the bed and now stood almost by Steve’s side. His knife was raised, as was his fists, in combat mode and his furious eyes were locked on Loki’s jugular.

Steve had never once during the outburst let his gaze waver from Loki but now he let it wander to Bucky as he raised a calming hand.

“Don’t.” he mumbled and searched Bucky's face quickly Before he turned once more toward the god when he felt that Bucky was under control. He seized Loki up with a passive face. “I wouldn’t put it beneath you, no.” he answered calmly and coldly. “However, even if it’s… consensual… I have to report this to the others. To your brother. Tony is compromised. You’re a notorious troublemaker and after Ultron we can’t risk losing face again. The world is fragile as it is.”

Loki looked up alarmed. If Thor would find out that he was alive, he would be in severe trouble. The god let a weak smile show, realising that no lies would help him now. But maybe, if he just bent the truth a little bit.  

“Please.” Loki said quietly, facing the two avengers as he let the dread he felt show in his eyes. “I cannot part ways with Anthony, it…” Loki paused, mildly shocked as he realised that he meant his words.

“He has come to mean more to me than just a partner in the bedchamber” Loki clamped his hands together, feeling his magic vibrate with unease. He was sure that the soldier could see his discomfort.

Steve’s eyes tightened and his gaze became much more incredulous. On his side one could see Bucky mouthing ‘Anthony’ with a disbelieving expression plastered over his face. But Steve thought the god’s words over, prodded mentally at them and tried to think of any loopholes the villainous man might exploit. He could find none. At least none he would have evidence to back up.

With a sigh he uncrossed his arms and stared the Asgardian down, his back straight and chin up high.

“I really hope you’re sincere, Loki. I really do. And because Tony is a friend I won’t tell the others just yet. But I will have a talk with Tony and I would like a… word or promise from you - if you’re capable of an honest one that is - that you won’t hurt or exploit him. The second I get any reason to believe that you are, I will tell everyone. Especially Thor. Are we clear?”

Steve raised an eyebrow, extending a hand towards the man.

Loki stared in disbelief at the offered hand for a second, it had worked. The god hesitated, too used to things being more difficult. The title as god of lies had made sure of that. He searched the soldier’s eyes for any deceit, finding none Loki smiled softly and accepted the hand.

“You have my word, Rogers.” Loki said, relief flooding his system as the firm hand shook his. “The truth is - and know that if you should ever tell anyone this, I’ll silence you for good - the truth is that Anthony makes me… happy. I do believe that I can hurt him no longer.”

Loki let go of the soldier’s hand and turned towards the exit, a smirk once again showing on his face.

Steve on his part furrowed his brows with a low muttered ‘right’. He did not fully believe the god yet it was enough to let it go for now. He turned towards Bucky, picking up his jacket from the floor. He pulled it on as Bucky sheathed the knife and in silence they both moved towards the door. It was high time they left even if they weren’t going to tell the others of what they had witnessed.

They left like they came, through the roof and soon the city’s noise and shadows had swallowed them up.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment on spelling and grammar, or just leave some love!


End file.
